List of Defunct New-WWE Championships
The following are all the active (and inactive) championship titles in New-WWE WWE Championship The WWE Championship is the highest ranked title on the Raw brand. The first WWE Champion in the CAW adaptation of New-WWE was John Cena. The current champion is Dorf Liggleton, who is in his first reign as champion. World Heavyweight Championship The World Heavyweight Championship is the highest ranked title on the Smackdown brand. The first World Heavyweight Champion in the CAW adaptation of New-WWE was Randy Orton. The current champion is Randy Orton, who is in his second reign. ECW Championship The ECW Championship is the only title exclusive to the ECW Brand, but is a World level championship. However, it is currently also part of NAW as its third tier World title as a result of The Crippler winning the championship. The first ECW Champion in the CAW adaptation of New-WWE was Matt Morgan. The current champion is The Crippler, who is in his first reign. Intercontinental Championship The Intercontinental Championship is the second highest ranked championship on the Raw Brand. The first Intercontinental Champion in the CAW adaptation of New-WWE was CM Punk. The current champion is Christian, who is in his second reign. United States Championship The United States Championship is the second highest ranked championship on the Smackdown Brand. The first United States Champion in the CAW adaptation of New-WWE was Ted DiBiase. The current champion is Chris Jericho, who is in his first reign. Hardcore Championship The Hardcore Championship is a newly introduced title that was once exclusive to the Superstars one-shot matches, and is now featured on ECW as its second highest ranked championship. On Superstars, its gimmick was that it could feature talent not under New-WWE contract. The first champion was Jason Hawkinz, and the current champion is Brent Harvanator in his first reign. Women's Championship The Women's Championship is the women's division championship on the Raw brand. The first Women's Champion on the CAW adaptation of New-WWE was Michelle McCool. The current champion is Natalya, who is in her first reign as champion. Divas Championship The Divas Championship is the women's division championship on the Smackdown brand. The first Divas Champion on the CAW adaptation of New-WWE was Victoria. The current champion is Janice Miller, who is in her first reign as champion. Unified Tag Team Championship The Unified Tag Team Championship is the sole tag team championship on New-WWE, and is defended on all three brands. The current Unified Tag Team Champions are Danny Jackpot & Javori Smart. World Tag Team Championship The World Tag Team Championship were the tag titles defended on Raw before being unified with Smackdown's WWE Tag Team Championship. The first World Tag Team Champions in the CAW adaptation of New-WWE were Adolf Hitler & Bret Michaels. The final champions before unification were The Boogeyman & Gunner Fatu Jr. WWE Tag Team Championship The WWE Tag Team Championship were the tag titles defended on Smackdown before being unified with Raw's World Tag Team Championship. The first WWE Tag Team Champions in the CAW adaptation of New-WWE were Mr. Mac & Damar. The final champions before unification were The Miz & John Morrison. Triple Crown Champions The Triple Crown is an achievement rather than an actual championship. It is earned when a superstar wins a World championship (WWE, World Heavyweight, or ECW), a Mid-Card championship (Intercontinental, United States, or Hardcore), and a Tag championship (either the Unified Tag Championship or either pre-unification tag titles: World Tag Team Championship or WWE Tag Team). The Triple Crown can be won multiple times if a superstar wins all three tiers of titles more than once. POSSIBLE TRIPLE CROWNS Mr. MITB needs a top championship reign (has held Intercontinental and Unified Tag) Bret Michaels needs a secondary championship reign (has held WWE and World Tag) Adolf Hitler needs a secondary championship reign (has held WWE and World Tag) Edge needs an needs a secondary championship reign (has held WWE and Unified Tag) Shawn Dynasty needs a needs a top tier championship reign (has held US and Unified Tag) Dylan Connell needs a top championship reign (has held Hardcore and WWE Tag) John Morrison needs a secondary championship reign (has held ECW and Unified Tag) Phil Collins needs a tag team championship reign (has held Intercontinental and ECW) Javori Smart needs a top championship reign (has held US and Unified Tag) Royal Rumble Winners Simply put, the winners of the Royal Rumble match. Money in the Bank Winners Winners of the Money in the Bank Ladder match. *Questionable as he never did win the Money in the Bank ladder match, But still had won the Contract. Trivia * The shortest reign for any of the championships was Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales' first World Heavyweight Title reign, which lasted only seconds due to Chris Jericho's immediate Money in the Bank cash in. * The longest reign for any of the championships was Maria's Divas Championship reign, which, even excluding New-WWE's hiatus, lasted a total of two months (which is very long in terms of New-WWE, considering its accelerated pace of uploading events). * The oldest champion in New-WWE history was Adolf Hitler, winning the WWE Championship at the ripe age of 120. * The youngest champion in New-WWE history was Lil Ham, winning the Intercontinental Championship at roughly 13 years old. Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE